


phanfic dump

by starbrightlovers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbrightlovers/pseuds/starbrightlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote a lot of fics in like 2014. i was pianohowell/starlighthowell/sunsetlester etc.. anyways i'm dumping them all in one collection there are descriptions of each one in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we should get jerseys

**Author's Note:**

> dan is a popular youtuber and everyone is bugging him to do the relationship tag because he’s mentioned vaguely that he’s in one and he surprises everyone and does it with his non-youtuber boyfriend phil (title from must have done something right - relient k

"Hello, internet!" Dan said perkily, waving at the camera. "If you follow me on twitter or tumblr, you might know what this video is about already,"

"Or if they read the title?"

"Shut up, you’re not in this video yet," he laughed, glancing off screen. "But yeah, also if you just read the title, you would know that this is the boyfriend tag!

"Yes, you read or heard that right, boyfriend! This is Phil," Dan said, grinning widely and pulling the mentioned boy in front of the camera.

"Hiii," Phil mumbled, dragging out the word and shifting around on the bed until Dan held him in place.

"So, to my understanding, how this works is one of us asks the questions to the other person and the one answering gets a point for each correct answer. Do you want to ask or answer?"

"You already know the questions, it’s cheating if you answer!" Phil whined. "You set me up!"

"Okay then, I’ll ask you the questions then," Dan teased. "Question one: how did we first meet?"

"On twitter," Phil answered confidently. "You were shamelessly self-promoting your videos and I was like, ‘wow, what a nerd’ but you had cool hair so I watched them, and kept watching by some stroke of luck."

"Rude," Dan laughed. "Number two: where was our first date?"

"When you first visited me in Manchester I guess?" he said uncertainly, scrunching up his face (adorably, Dan might add). "And we went on the big wheel and you kissed me."

Dan’s cheeks were bright pink, and Phil just laughed and pressed a kiss to one, making his blush darker.

"Uh, okay. Moving on. What was your first impression of me?"

"Dumb emo loser."

"You’re a jerk. No points," Dan shook his head. "When did you first meet my family?"

"Uh. Like, in real life or that one time when-"

"Phil! You can’t tell the internet that! Do you want them to write fanfiction?"

"More like phanfiction. With a P and an H."

"Get out. That was one too many puns. We’re skipping that question."

(Dan’s mom might have accidentally walked in while they were having an… interesting Skype call)

"ANyways, do I have any weird obsessions?" Dan asked, still awfully pink.

"Not really? If you do, I probably do too because we like most of the same things," Phil responded, brushing his fringe to the side as he spoke.

"Fair point. We’re probably both just insane and don’t know."

"Probably."

"Next up, how long have we been together?"

"Almost five years!" Phil said proudly, his smile bright enough to make flowers grow. "And we’ve lived together for three of them."

"Christ, that’s quite a long time. Wow. Um, do we have any traditions?" Dan asked, his eyes shining as he looked over at his (stupid adorable) boyfriend.

"We always watch a show when we’re eating dinner together at home. That’s kind of a tradition, right?"

"Sure. Probably not what was actually asked, but it works. There’s a question here about road trips that I’m gonna skip because we’ve never been on one and after that it’s what is the first thing you noticed about me?"

"Hmm," Phil hummed. "Probably just your hair."

"Anticlimactic. What’s my favorite restaurant?" Dan said, brushing his fringe away as Phil had earlier.

"Does Starbucks count?"

"Why the fu-"

"Shh, no swearing!"

"You’ve seen my videos, I’ve said plenty worse!" Dan protested.

"Shh. There could be tiny babies watching! Do the next question."

"Wow. Okay. What do we argue about? Aside from swearing, apparently."

"You don’t like when I take your cereal or leave the cupboards open. We don’t argue much though," Phil replied.

"Nope. Oh, this is a dumb question."

"What is?" Phil asked, leaning over Dan’s shoulder to see the paper he’d printed out.

"Who wears the pants in the relationship?" Dan said dryly.

"I mean, preferably nobody, right?"

"Stop telling the internet dirty things, Phil!" he responded, trying not to laugh. "You keep scolding me for swearing and then making dirty references. The next question is what am I usually watching on television?"

"Anime. Always, usually."

"True. What’s a food I don’t like?"

"You don’t have a particular food you don’t like, do you? I don’t like cheese or mushrooms but I don’t think you’ve said any. Oh, wait, what are the american version of maltesers? Those things."

"Whoppers. No, they aren’t very good. Sorry America," Dan shrugged. "There’s a whole bunch of questions about food in a row here and I’m gonna skip them all because I think we’ve said enough about food already."

"You can never say too much about food," Phil said seriously.

"Yeah, but I don’t really want too much footage to edit. Next question is what color are my eyes?" Dan covered his eyes quickly, even though they both knew it was unnecessary.

"They’re the nicest, chocolate-y shade of brown and I would stare at them all day if it wasn’t creepy."

"How romantic. I think? Whatever. Who is my best friend?"

"I’d like to say it’s me but that seems kind of selfish and arrogant so I’m gonna say it’s PJ or Chris."

"Nah, that’s not selfish or arrogant," Dan said, smiling lopsidedly. "You’re definitely my best friend."

Phil grinned and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Phil, please," Dan blushed and adjusted his hair (again). "What’s something I do you wish I wouldn’t?"

"I wish you didn’t always play the piano at four in the morning. It sounds really nice but it’s also really loud."

"I’ll make a note of that. Last question: if I could live anywhere, where would it be?"

"With me, I’d hope." Phil teased.

"Well, yes, but I think we’re talking about a place."

"I dunno. Maybe back to Manchester?" Phil answered uncertainly.

"Sure. Why not. I guess that’s it then. The end of the boyfriend tag."

"Dun dun dun!"

"Seeya next time, internet!"


	2. amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan has a girlfriend now, a pretty girl named avery.

Dan had a girlfriend now, and it made Phil sick to his stomach. She’s a pretty girl, Avery, with pastel blue hair and lovely pale skin, and all the fans couldn’t stop talking about her and “wow, Dan actually does like vagina”.

It wasn’t really jealousy that upset him, either. It was just remembering how things used to be between him and Dan, when they were inseparable and so in love even hearing his name made him smile. He was jealous too, though, and it hurt seeing all the pictures he didn’t have the strength to delete from his phone.

Phil couldn’t remember the last time he’d spoken properly with Dan either. He knew they’d talked for a few months after Dan had moved out, but then it stopped because he couldn’t keep pretending he was perfectly fine all the time.

It didn’t help that everyone kept asking him about Dan when he did a liveshow, or said he was filming. They didn’t do the radio show anymore, since the ratings fell when the show got shorter and people didn’t have time to watch.

Worst of all was seeing people who still shipped them together on tumblr, because it had been real for the longest time, and there wasn’t a reason for it to end other than stupid insecurities and fans going too far. One girl had followed them from the BBC on their walk home just to get one stupid picture, and a calm discussion about things like that happening more frequently led to yelling about how neither of them really wanted to come clean, to Dan saying he wanted to move out a few days later.

Phil remembered their last kiss, when he was just trying to convince Dan not to leave, that he loved him and they were both just being irrational and dumb, but Dan pushed him away and whispered that he really was sorry and they could definitely still be friends if that was okay but it really wasn’t because Phil was pretty sure he’d just lost the most important person in his life.

He didn’t understand how Dan moved on so quickly or how happy he was- they’d been together almost _five years_ how could it have been real if Dan wasn’t as torn up as he was? Was it all a lie or was Dan already close to leaving before he’d argued with Phil?

At the same time, Phil was glad Dan was able to smile, even if he couldn’t. They hadn’t talked properly in ages, but he still considered him his best friend over anyone else. He could never think of anyone else the same way.

It had been half a year since they’d broken up and three months since they’d talked when Phil finally decided to try it again. He wrote a letter, instead of sending a text or email that would arrive immediately.

Dan,

I’m glad you’re happy with Avery. I really genuinely am, because you’re still my best friend. I don’t think anyone else ever could be.

I think about what happened a lot, even though it could never change. Sometimes I hope what’s happening now is just a dream, even though it clearly isn’t.

You don’t have to reply to any of this, I’ll understand. It’s not the most coherent of letters, and if remembering what we were hurts for you as much as it does for me I’m sorry.

I hope it doesn’t. I hope everything is fantastic for you and you’re more in love with Avery then you ever were with me, because you deserve the world, Dan Howell.

Your friend,

Phil

(one week later)

Phil,

God, I’ve missed talking to you. I’m sorry I didn’t try to keep going, but I honestly thought you hated me. I’m sorry about everything that happened, and you’re still my best friend too.

It does hurt to think about it sometimes, and I don’t think I love Avery as much as I still love you, but I think it’s better in the end that we broke up. There was too much pressure on both of us, and it could have ended so much worse than a shouting match and a smashed Hello Kitty mug.

You deserve the world too, Phil. I hope you realize that and also that we can meet up sometime soon (and maybe film the next philisnotonfire everyone’s asking for).

I love you,

Dan


	3. disenchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which prince daniel meets sir philip, but things don't go as planned  
> minor homophobia warning

As the older of the two Howell princes, you would think Daniel would have more responsibilities than his brother, but that had never been the case. He was simply the one forced to attend balls to search for a suitable bride. It had never gone well though- it was simply a mess of forced laughter and fake smiles at women he’d never be interested in.

Where our story drops in, Dan is standing in a grand ballroom, grimacing at a wall. He wasn’t offended by the wall or anything, he was merely frustrated with the ball. It’d been about six years since he’d enjoyed himself at a dance, but even then he’d been heavily intoxicated.

There was one night in particular he could remember from when he was sixteen, where he’d spent the night talking with a charming young man with silky black hair. Dan had once hoped he’d see him again and be saved from boredom, but the man had never returned. He had probably married some lovely maiden and had twelve children.

However, as Dan glanced across the room, a strikingly familiar face to that man’s flitted through. Dan smiled softly to himself despite knowing how unlikely it was that it could ever be the same person.

"Prince Daniel," the man said smoothly as he neared the brown-haired boy.

"Oh, it’s just Dan," he answered politely.

"I’m Phil. I believe we may have talked a few years back?"

"I believe we did, yes," Dan replied, smiling brightly.

"Have you yet wed?" Phil asked.

Dan thought this an awfully stupid question, but did not voice this as he believed it would scare Phil off.

"Oh, yes, I’ve eloped with my pet cat. Don’t tell the papers though," he joked. The laugh that emitted from Phil’s lips made Dan feel warm- like he was drinking tea by the fireplace.

"Ah, my chances have fled. I wish you best of luck with your wife," Phil countered playfully.

Dan was shocked how open Phil seemed to be with his queerness- it was often punishable in his kingdom- perhaps the other man was from another?

The two talked the night away and had no idea they’d done so until the king was announcing the final song of the night.

Phil cocked his head to the side and asked, “May I have this dance, your majesty?”

Dan’s eyes widened and he turned pink before answering, “Of course.”

They danced slowly, oblivious to the kingdom around them and the rules set in place by society.

The night came to a close too soon, and they said their goodbyes, both hoping to see each other again.

—————

As Dan trudged through the castle towards his room, his thoughts all lingered on Phil. He’d never before considered that he might be attracted to males, but it was definitely a possibility.

However, his thoughts took a turn for the worse during the night, What if Phil was already in love with someone? A beautiful maiden, perhaps, with fair hair and snow-white skin.

Before Dan knew it, he was anxiously pacing the floor at two am, wondering if he’d ever even have a chance to see Phil again.

—————-

It was soon morning, and Dan had gotten a mere two hours of sleep. He knew his panic over Phil was irrational, but couldn’t prevent it. What he didn’t know is that he was panicking over the wrong thing.

"Good morning, Daniel," his mother said sharply as he arrived at their breakfast table.

"Good morning, mum," Dan responded politely. He glanced across the table, expecting the greet his father, but he wasn’t there. "Where’s father gone off to?"

"The king is cleaning up your mess from last night."

"What mess?" Dan asked, utterly perplexed.

"Your dancing with that boy last night," his mother hissed. "Everyone believes you’re queer now and is demanding your execution. I expected better of you, Daniel."

"I- my apologies. I did not think of the consequences. I was being polite in accepting Sir Philip’s offer to dance."

"I’m afraid that’s no use now."

The rest of breakfast passed in silence, but Dan’s thoughts screamed. He personally thought it fine to like those of the same gender, just different. The town was so different though. They’d demanded those who were considered queer be hanged and tarred and feathered, but it hadn’t happened for years.

"May I be excused?" Dan asked, holding back the tears threatening to drop.

"Go," the queen replied harshly.

"Thank you," Dan whispered, leaving quickly.

—————-

"God, I was foolish," Dan hissed, kicking his bed. "Here I was terrified he’d be in love with someone else, and instead I’ve made a fool of my family." He paused to slam his fist into his desk, spilling a pot of ink that somehow managed to stay wet.

  
"I can’t even clean up this mess of ink, how am I ever going to help the kingdom?" He swiped a finger through the black liquid and rubbed it across his hand. "God, what’ve I done?"

The brunette crumpled to the ground, crying silently. His entire body shook, and his tears soaked into the carpet floor.

———————

Dan refused to leave his room for the remainder of the day. He didn’t eat or drink, instead choosing to stare blankly at a wall and try not to cry. He had no way of knowing what would become of him, particularly since his parents had never been the most forgiving of people, particularly towards criminals.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and the queen’s voice came muffled through the wood.

"Yes?" Dan asked weakly, barely loud enough to be heard through the door.

"A masquerade is to take place tomorrow night in the Northern Kingdom. It is your single chance to clean up your act. Use it wisely."

Dan groaned and fell to the floor yet again. A masquerade? How was he supposed to find a suitable bride there? He couldn’t see the person’s face and talk to them, how could he marry someone?

He slammed a fist into the wall before breaking.

——————

The next evening, Dan wore his most worn-out suit and a mask thrown together from old cloth and chicken feathers. He had no wish to wear it, but it turned to good when he realized it was easier to ignore those he was forced to dance with when you couldn’t see them properly.

He was partaking in a slow dance with a young maiden called Catherine when he spotted a familiar flash of black hair.

"My apologies, miss Catherine, but I must be going," Dan said quickly, darting away.

He followed the black haired man through a gate to the gardens and was relieved to find it was indeed Phil.

"Excuse me! Sir Philip!" Dan shouted across a rosebush.

"Prince Daniel," Phil replied sadly. His eyes were red and he had a knowing look about him, like he knew exactly what Dan couldn’t figure out.

"I’m really quite sorry for the trouble I’ve caused-"

"I’m at much more fault than you are, really. I should be the one apologising."

"Please don’t," Dan begged. "I enjoyed it and was hoping perhaps it could we could dance again."

"I’m so sorry, Dan," Phil said, tears welling up. "I can’t. You can’t. I have to go." He kissed Dan once, softly, before fleeing the scene. One blink, and he was out of sight.

Dan watched the space where Phil had just been, wishing it was a delusion and he’d return, but nothing happened. With a long sigh, Dan turned back towards the ball and slowly headed inside on a hunt for someone to be miserable with.


	4. let me drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont remember what this was i think dan drives to phil's house but its probably messed up bc im american

Mistake number one: Dan stealing his mum's car.

Mistake number two: Stealing said car at two in the morning

Mistake number three: Choosing to drive the car all the way from Reading to Manchester

Mistake number four: Not telling Phil he was coming.

* * *

 

It was 5:49 a.m. when Dan pulled up across the street from the Lester house, in front of a house for sale. He didn't know what to do from there. There hadn't been a reason for him to come to Manchester. Dan was just sick of his family badgering him about uni and how it wasn't necessary for him to take a gap year, there was enough money in his savings to go, and he didn't have a job anyways. He knew Phil wouldn't pester him about it, but he would probably be pretty peeved that Dan had shown up unannounced so early in the morning.

At six, the door to the house opened, and Phil, wearing pajamas and his glasses, slipped out and went to check the mail. He wasn't stupid though, and easily spotted Dan sitting quietly in the stolen car with his head resting on the steering wheel.

He knocked quietly on the window, trying not to scare him. Dan jerked up, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Fuck," he breathed out quietly. "Hi."

"Hey," Phil replied, confused. "What are you doing here? Whose car is that?"

"It's my mum's," Dan shrugged. "I couldn't take my family constantly talking about uni anymore. I didn't have a plan but I ended up here."

"You're an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah."

"Get out of the car. Come inside and warm up- it's almost freezing out here and you don't even have the car heating on."

Dan complied, and the pair walked slowly up to the house.

"So," Phil said, turning on the coffeemaker while Dan sat silently at the kitchen table. "You need to get back to your own house."

"Probably," Dan shrugged. "My mum will be more worried about the car than me, I think."

"Don't be silly. Your family cares loads for you. They were plenty worried when you came to meet me for the first time."

"I guess."

"Did you sleep at all before driving over here?"

"No. I took a nap yesterday afternoon, if that counts."

"Christ. I'll drive you back then."

"What? No, you don't have to do that at all!" Dan replied urgently. "I'll be perfectly fine on my own!"

"Dan, you're gonna cause a car accident on that little sleep," Phil said with a roll of his eyes, placing a steaming mug in front of his friend.

"I drove here already, didn't I?" he said defiantly.

"Yeah, and you were about to fall asleep. If you won't let me drive, I'm at least coming along."

"Okay," Dan agreed, burning his tongue on the hot coffee a moment after.

"You dork," Phil laughed. "Wait here and finish that, I'm going to get dressed."

* * *

Dan drove for the first hour, slightly more awake from the caffeine. He and Phil had talked about small mundane things the whole time, like how nice the sky looked and how Phil was still wearing his glasses and Dan was slightly red every time he looked over. Small teasing things and casual banter. Nothing different from what happened over Skype all the time, and it was comfortable and perfect.

"Pull over," Phil said suddenly.

"What?"

**"You're getting tired again- let me drive for awhile."**

"Oh. Yeah, okay. Sure."

Dan fell asleep to pink skies and Phil softly humming Muse.


	5. christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan makes phil a playlist for christmas

"On a scale of one to ten, how excited are you for Christmas?"

"Ten being the most?"

"Yes."

"Eleven."

Dan laughed loudly, and quickly shoved his face in a pillow to muffle the noise.

"Dammit, Phil, my family's asleep!"

"I just gave you an honest answer!" Phil said, grinning.

"We need to stop Skyping at three in the morning," Dan shook his head, smiling so much his face hurt.

"Nah. Three a.m. is when I'm most energetic."

"Phil, you had a frappuchino in your hand when you answered the call. Just guessing, but that could be the source of your energy."

"Nope. Naturally energetic," he insisted, nodding seriously.

"Okay, fine. Anyways. What do you want for Christmas?"

Phil made a face that looked incredibly awful through the webcam (but was probably stupidly adorable in person) and Dan nearly shoved his face in the pillow again.

"I don't really want presents. I prefer giving them even though I never know what to give."

"I'm getting you something anyways," Dan said dismissively. "That's what you do for people you- um. Really like. Right?"

"I- yeah. Yeah," Phil mumbled, turning a little red.

"We should both go to bed," Dan said softly, shifting around awkwardly on his bed.

"Yeah. Sleep well, Bear."

* * *

Christmas was coming sooner than Dan would've liked, and he still wasn't too sure what to get for Phil. He didn't want to do something too cliche'd or send something that would make his feelings super obvious, but most of his ideas were both of those things.

In the end, he went with something simple (but kind of really cliche)- a mix tape. Really, a CD, but "mix CD" didn't have the same ring to it and besides, it felt more personal than just sending an online playlist. Most of the songs were probably meant to be for couples who had been together for a while and not... whatever it was Dan and Phil were.

So, it was incredibly cliche and very much showed his romantic feelings. But it was unique and certainly not something Phil would receive from anyone else, assuming there wasn't a girlfriend he'd never mentioned. Oh god, what if there was what if Phil didn't actually like him much at all what if-

Dan needed to shut the hell up and just burn the tracks onto the disc already.

* * *

 

**"Songs that Remind Me of You"**

  1. Fool's Holiday - All Time Low
  2. Can't Stand It - Never Shout Never
  3. I Don't Wanna Spend Another Christmas Without You - The Ready Set
  4. What's This? - Fall Out Boy
  5. Winter Song - Sara Bareilles
  6. Cute - Stephen Jerzak
  7. Must Have Done Something Right - Relient K
  8. Starlight - Muse
  9. Catch Me - Demi Lovato
  10. Interrupted by Fireworks




	6. your future husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: you know in pinof4 where dan says "ladies and gentlemen, Phil, your future husband" i just really want a fic where phil says something like "more like your future husband" and then yeah cute fluffy proposallyness (via phanfic.tumblr.com)

Dan shook his head, gesturing over at his boyfriend. "Ladies and gentlemen, Phil, your future husband."

"More like your future husband," Phil teased, sitting up and smiling brightly.

"That's certainly not staying in the video," Dan mumbled, a blush overtaking his face.

"I mean it though," Phil said quietly. "I really do want to marry you someday. I can't picture being with anyone else."

"Me neither," Dan admitted. "I don't know that I'm ready for that yet though."

"I said someday, don't worry," Phil smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	7. prank call gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dan and louise filming the prank call video and since phil is out louise suggests dan prank phil so he calls him and phil answers the phone like ”hey babe whats up?’ (via anonymous on phanfic)

"Oh my god, you have to call Phil," Louise managed in between laughs. They’d just finished a prank call on Hazel, which had gone wonderfully for the video, but would be mildly embarrassing the next time they met.

"I’ve done that before though," Dan whined.

"Not for a video you haven’t! Come on, it’ll be funny!"

"Fine," he sighed defeatedly. "Hi, Phil!" Dan said cheerily as the other answered his phone.

"Hey babe, what’s up?" Louise nearly fell off the chair trying to keep from laughing, and Dan was a dark pink.

"Uh, nothing, I was just wondering if maybe you could buy more coffee while you’re at the store, we’re nearly out."

"Yeah, of course! Love you."

"I- love you too. See you soon," Dan said quietly, hanging up. "Well, none of that footage is usable."


	8. windex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan's clumsy.

It was 2:37 am when Phil was startled awake by a banging noise.

"Dan, is that you?" he called out nervously. When there was no response, Phil slipped out from under his covers and grabbed his phone, using its faint glow to navigate through the apartment. "Dan?" he called again.

"I’m not Dan anymore," grumbled a voice near the kitchen. "I’m a fucking bird apparently.

As Phil neared the kitchen, he could see the outline of Dan, who was rubbing his forehead and sitting in front of the door.

"Did you run into the door?" Phil asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Dan scowled. "It would’ve been nice to know it was closed and made of fucking glass."

"Well, it’s 2:43 in the morning, Dan, having the kitchen door open is not a priority."

"Fuck you," Dan mumbled, groping for the handle. "I wanted some cereal."

"If you’re having cereal, I’ll join you, Windex," Phil teased.

"You’re fucking terrible."

"You’re welcome!" he chirped in response, just as Dan got the door open.

Dan continued to grope around in search of the light, making Phil grin lopsidedly and flick it on with ease.

"Now, what kind of cereal will you be having this morning?"

"I can make my own cereal," Dan huffed. "You always leave the cupboards open anyways."

Phil grinned and pulled two bowls from a shelf, making sure to close the cupboard when he finished.

"Satisfied?"

"Barely."

They poured separate bowls of cereal quietly for a moment before they came to an important realization: they had no milk.

"Phil."

"Yeah?"

"We don’t have any milk."

"What?" Phil hurriedly checked the fridge to see if Dan was correct. "Oh. Midnight run to the shop?"

"Why not," Dan sighed. "No way I’m getting back to sleep anyways."

After they returned from the shop, shivering and clutching milk and Kinder eggs, the creamy liquid was poured into cereal, just in time for 3:22 am.

As the two sat at the table with their cereal, neither said anything.

Not for a few minutes at least.

"This is strangely satisfying," Phil commented.

"Yeah," Dan replied idly. "I think it’s the part where the indoors are heated."

Phil grinned and continued to eat his cereal.

"It’s never fun to go into the outernet."

Dan nearly choked.

"The outernet?"

"Yeah. Like the internet- but out." Dan simply shook his head.

"You’re insane sometimes."

"I know," Phil grinned.

They sat and talked for another three bowls of cereal and the sunrise before they departed to get dressed and ready for a day spent out in Manchester.


	9. engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're engaged and there's a liveshow.

“How is Phil? asks Laura. Phil is currently cooking a meal and will probably burn down the house shortly.” Dan grinned at the laptop, drumming on the blank space by the mouse.

"Spotify update? Alright, let’s see what lies it’s spouting this time. Oh, that’s surprisingly accurate, actually. You guys should guess who my number one artist is right now."

The chat flew by with mentions of a wide variety of artists, from Mozart to Avenged Sevenfold.

"Yes! Alison O, you guessed it! My most listened to artist is Jay-Z!" Dan smiled and waved a hand in the air as if to say yep, that’s just how cool he was. "Why are you wearing a ring? asks someone. Oh, I’m dumb. Okay. YouNow is probably going to break." He laughed and fixed his hair, seeming slightly uncomfortable.

"Well. Um. Phil gave me the ring? Let’s go to the kitchen and talk to Phil." The screen was a blur as the trek was made all the way across the apartment. "Yo, Phil."

"Hi, Dan and the whole of the internet!" The older boy chirped, turning around from the stove. "Why’re you all in the kitchen with me? Am I in trouble?"

"No, the chat is asking why I’m wearing a ring."

"Ohh. Well, I certainly hope it’s still there because we’re engaged and not just because you thought it was nice," Phil grinned and pressed a kiss to Dan’s cheek.

"There you have it internet, Phan is real. Like, really real. As in-"

"Dan, shut up. I think they get it. You should hurry up and end it soon too because I’m almost finished cooking."

"Okay, okay," Dan laughed. "I’ll go sit on the couch and we can do five more questions assuming Phil doesn’t kill us all."


	10. cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: pROMPTS AIGHT phan, dan took the last bowl of cereal and phil is sad so dan feeds him some of his and its real cute idk (via sunsetlester.tumbr.com)

"Hey, where’d my cereal go?" Dan can hear Phil’s confused mumbling across the room and looks guiltily down at his empty bowl. "Dan, did you eat my cereal? My Lucky Charms?"

"Uh. I might have?"

"Wow. At least when I take your cereal I don’t eat all of it." Phil’s arms are crossed and his glasses are kind of crooked but his eyes twinkle and it’s not hard to tell he isn’t that mad.

"I’ll make you coffee? And you can eat my cereal?"

"You suck and I hate you but I will accept your cereal and some coffee as an apology."


	11. can phil express an opinion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brief drabble taking place after the panel where dan spoke up for phil or whatever stupidly nice thing it was he did

"Thanks for that," Phil said, bumping his shoulder against Dan’s and smiling.

"No problem," Dan shrugged. "It was generally rude for everyone to keep speaking when even the audience was cheering for you to talk."

"Did you hear the crowd after you spoke up?" Phil said, amusement lilting in his voice.

"Yeah. I could hear everyone opening tumblr and posting about it too," Dan joked.

Phil rolled his eyes and swatted at his friend’s arm. “You’re dumb.”

"You’re dumber."

Both of them laughed, earning weird looks from the nearby security guards.

"We’re massively lame," Dan said, shaking his head, but still grinning.

"Wanna go play MarioKart again?" Phil asked, his shoulder still pressed close to Dan’s.

"You know I’m gonna kick your ass, but yeah, I’ll play with you."

"Ooh, kinky."

"Jesus Christ, Phil."

"Thank you. I am indeed Jesus Christ and will absolutely destroy you in MarioKart," Phil winked.

Dan laughed, loud and genuine and happy.

"You’re incredibly lame."

"Maybe, but you’re stuck with me."


	12. phan hug 2k14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super quick platonic phan drabble with a very small guest appearance by sirdanielhowell (who doesnt use that url anymore btw don't try and go to it)

"That was a lot of people," Phil groaned, flopping on to his bed. "My face hurts from smiling so much."

Dan rolled his eyes as a response.

"I’m serious! Don’t make fun of me!"

"I didn’t say anything."

"You suck."

"We’ve covered that already, haven’t we?" Dan joked. "It was a lot of people. Lots of gifts too."

"I’m excited to look at them all. We should do it on camera!" Phil said excitedly, sitting up properly.

"God, no. I’m willing to bet there were people that gave us like, condoms and lube and I don’t want to deal with that on camera."

"Oh."

The room was quiet momentarily, only the sound of Dan’s occasional clicking of the mouse and outside noise present.

"Who was your favorite person you hugged?" Phil asked suddenly. "I really liked meeting the girl that had brought her six year old sister."

"Hmm. There was this one girl with really nice hair? It was dark and like, almost red and she gave a nice hug and was generally really sweet."

"You know who else is nice to hug?"

"Your mum. Ha ha ha I’m hilarious," Dan quipped.

"You’re a twat. I was going to say you’re nice to hug and you should come sit with me and we can watch whatever bad movies the hotel has."

"Do I get to keep using my laptop?"

"You can use your phone if I can choose the film," Phil laughed. "Now come sit before I ‘borrow’ your phone and tell the internet all your secrets."


	13. why was dan watching teen wolf idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phil has just gotten back from holiday, and Dan's hidden feelings for Phil come out.

"hey dan, plane just landed, pls do not b alarmed when i barge through the door soon!!" -2:43 am

"i am watching teen wolf b quiet when u come in." -2:45 am

"I’m back! Did you miss me?" Phil teased, dumping his bags on the floor so he could actually close the door to their flat.

"Mm, maybe a little," Dan joked back.

"Oh, only a little? I’m heartbroken!" Phil placed his hand over his heart dramatically. "How will I go on knowing nobody missed me?"

"Shut up, you twat. Of course I missed you, you’re my best friend."

"Awh, I missed you too, Dan. How was the radio show?"

"Empty," Dan said, crinkling his nose. "It was strange even though I’d done it before."

"I would say I know how you feel but you never go anywhere so I haven’t had to do it alone. I’m sorry," Phil apologised. "Hey, I brought you presents."

"Is it mostly candy?" Dan asked, remembering Phil’s previous purchases from America.

"Partially," he admitted. "I also got you a space shirt."

"Oh, just what I wanted," Dan said sarcastically. "Thank you, though."

There was a weird moment where the two just grinned at each other before Dan said something unexpected but not unwelcome.

"I love you, you know?"

"I’d guessed," Phil said, smiling sheepishly. "I love you too, did you know that?"

"Hadn’t even considered it," Dan said honestly. "Can I kiss you?"

"Definitely."

The two shared a shy kiss, and for that moment everything was perfect.

Of course, it didn’t quite last because Dan hadn’t actually paused his show and someone screamed and sent them into a fit of giggles, but otherwise, completely and undeniably perfect.


	14. gee angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phrase prompt um ;;; you say youd walk the world for me but we both know you wouldnt go two feet (i think thats what a phrase prompt is¿¿¿ itd be angsty idk)

"Right, okay, fuck this."

"Dan, you’ve been muttering under your breath for the past hour and you haven’t even picked up your pen. What’s wrong?" Phil asked, slightly exasperated.

"I don’t understand anything I’m reading but I mean aside from that I’m just a massive idiot." Dan flicked the pen off the table and leaned back into the couch.

"Don’t belittle yourself, bear. You’re plenty smart."

"As if. You don’t need to lie to me, Phil. You act like you’d walk around the world for me but I know you wouldn’t go two feet."

Phil frowned and hit the pause button on his controller, setting it aside. “Dan, that’s not true.”

"Really? Then why don’t we ever do anything any more? Face it, Phil, you fell in love with some kid that worshipped you and now that you actually know me you’d rather we never met."

"Please stop," Phil said quietly. "I’d never think of you like that."

Dan laughed bitterly. “Prove it. And I don’t mean you should passionately kiss me or something ridiculously cliche like in fanfiction, I’m serious.”

Phil was quiet for a moment. “The first time we ever skyped, I made a ridiculously stupid bird noise and you laughed at me and said ‘is that how you get all the ladies then?’”

"Okay. Great. You remembered something that happened once."

"I’m not finished. When we first met, I was more nervous than I ever was during a test at uni. I couldn’t think straight and I played with my fringe just as much as you do while I sat for an hour in the train station. And then you got off the train and started looking for me and I pretty much fucking tackled you, and I didn’t care who saw, and neither did you for once. You laughed and hugged me back and all I knew in that moment was that I could do anything around you. Not only would I walk the world for you, Dan, I’d travel to Pluto and back. Please, you are smart. You’re everything."

This time, Dan was the quiet one, and could only stare at the ground.

"Thank you," he mumbled after a moment. "I just- I needed to hear that."

"It’s fine," Phil offered a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dan said, taking a deep breath. "Can we watch a movie or something? I really could use a break from revision."

"Yeah, of course. Pillow fort?"

"Popcorn?"

"Anything for you."


	15. twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentines day

"@danisnotonfire what r u doin for vday??"

Dan stared at the tweet for a moment. Half the things people were sending him were Valentine’s related, whether they be ridiculous tumblr cards, references to the video that shall not be named, Badly photoshopped pictures of him and Phil…typical fan things, really.

He’d seen various phandom members hoping for a “coming out” video or some huge reveal. Each time he saw a post, his view on the matter softrned.

When Dan and Phil had first started dating, they’d wanted to keep it quiet so their fan base didn’t deplete. However, they had steady jobs at the BBC and a pretty hefty subscriber total now and it wasn’t that big of an issue.

Dan took a deep breath and typed out a response.

@alltimephan spending time with the boyf  <33”

He hit the send button without a second thought and waited for the hailstorm.

It wasn’t a long wait.

"@danisnotonfire OMG IS PHAN REAL???"

"@danisnotonfire sAVE ME"

"@danisnotonfire ew gross"

Dan blacked the bad tweets out of his brain and headed out into his main feed.

"@AmazingPhil: @danisnotonfire :DD"


	16. Chapter 16

"The next step to making cocoa," Dan said, opening the microwave and glancing over at his laptop shoved in a cupboard. "Is to take the hot water out of the microwave, and-" he hissed in pain and retracted his hand from the ceramic. "Burn your hand, apparently. Fuck, that's worse than I thought."

"What did you do?" Phil laughed from the other room.

"Nothing, I just burnt my finger, don't worry about me."

"Nice one, Dan," Phil shook his head as he entered the kitchen. "Let me see? Oh no, you've blistered it!"

"Have I really? Oops," Dan pulled his hand away to get a closer look for himself. "Oh, I have. Why was our microwave turned to such a hot setting?"

"I don't know, but you need to run it under cold water for a bit. Not ten minutes, but for a little while. And you can have a band-aid."

"Oh, a band-aid, what a fantastic reward for burning my hand," Dan remarked sarcastically, holding his hand under the tap for a few moments.   
"What band-aids do we have?"

"You can have Hello Kitty or... just Hello Kitty."

"Great options. You'll have to put it on me though because if I do it it'll end up stuck in my hair somehow."

Phil rolled his eyes and pulled the small box down from a cupboard, easily applying the bandage to Dan's finger, and pressing a small kiss to it afterwards.

"Okay then. Thanks, Phil."

"You're very welcome," Phil took a small bow before exiting the room.

"Well, now that your cocoa is probably freezing cold, it's time to stop making cocoa and do things that don't involve injuring yourself."


	17. Chapter 17

Two knocks sounded at Dan’s bedroom door, and Dan made a dumb groaning noise in response.

"You retweeted my video," Phil teased, poking his head in.

"Yeah," Dan shrugged, looking up from his laptop. "I mean, you did say I’d get true lessthanthree if I did."

"You’re a dork," Phil laughed, entering the room and sitting down on the bed. "Love you."

"Love you too," Dan grinned and scooted closer to his boyfriend. "And now that you’re in here, we should watch Disney movies for the rest of the night and cuddle and be stupidly cliched."

"Mm, deal. But only if we watch Tangled first."


	18. Chapter 18

"And don't let her near the bathroom, she likes to mess around in the cupboards but she might get caught in one."

 "Okay-"

 "And don't let her outside either, she'll-"

"Louise, I think we can handle it," Dan laughed. "It's not the first time we've been around children."

"I know, I know," Louise said. "Just- don't get into trouble."

"We'll see you later," her husband said, trying to usher Louise out quicker.

The door clicked behind them and Dan sighed in relief.

"I honestly thought they were never going to leave."

It was at this point Dan realized Phil wasn't in the room, nor was Darcy.

"Shit."

He found them in Darcy's room, curled up in the corner with a large book of fairytales.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair! Shouted the witch," Phil read dramatically.

"Oh no!" Darcy exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. "'Punzel's in trouble!"

"Rapunzel threw her hair over the window and it fell all the way down to the grass."

"That's a lot of hair."

"Yeah, it is! How long do you think it is?" Phil asked, grinning so much it must have hurt his face.

"Thirty three," Darcy decided after a moment in thought. Phil laughed and kissed her forehead before continuing the story, Dan still watching from the doorway with a ridiculous smile spread across his face.

 

A while after they'd finished the story, Darcy had proclaimed that it was now snack and Disney time.

"You get to pick the movie," she'd informed Dan, poking his nose.

"Hmm," Dan pretended to be deep in thought. "How about Toy Story?"

Darcy clapped her hands delightedly and nodded.

"Psst, Dan!" Phil whispered loudly from the couch. "What about the weird spider-baby thing?"

"It'll be fine!" Dan insisted. "Besides, we can always build a pillow fort instead if things go wrong."

 

Fortunately, it went fine and Dan seemed more creeped out than Darcy did. Phil laughed and cuddled closer to him, which made Darcy curl in closer too so they were all one big warm lump that was becoming very sleepy.

That was how Louise and Matt found them half an hour later, Darcy asleep and Dan and Phil in whispered conversations about maybe moving out of their small apartment soon and starting their own family.


	19. Chapter 19

Winter was Dan's favorite time of year, for a multitude of reasons. Everyone was cheerful about the holidays, he got to wear cozy sweaters all the time, and it had been winter when he and Phil had said "I love you" for the first time. More importantly, because the sky darkened earlier, it was easier to blend in on the street and nobody would notice if he kissed his boyfriend's cheek or twined their hands together.

Nights like that were the best. Bundled up in sweaters and coats, they'd walk places they might usually take a cab to. There was a constant freezing breeze no matter where they went, but it didn't matter because that meant once they arrived back home they could curl up by the fireplace with hot cocoa and old Disney movies and sing along even though it seemed like one of them always had a bit of a cold.

One of those nights was just a little better than the others- December 23rd. Two days until Christmas, the first one they'd properly be spending together. A small park had been built a couple blocks down in the autumn, and every once in a while the two of them would visit it and talk about the future. Sometimes it was about adopting kids someday, or the possibility of telling people about their relationship, but this night they were talking about their relationship.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"

"I don't know why we wouldn't. We've been dating for a long time and it wouldn't make much sense to just stop it."

Dan hummed in agreement and rested his head on Phil's shoulder.

"I think Zoe and Alfie might get engaged soon."

"Yeah? Are you suggesting we try and beat them to it?"

"Maybe? I'm really, really in love with you and it feels like the right time."

Phil smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Dan's head.

"I was kind of waiting for Christmas. But if now is the right time-" There was a rustling noise and Phil shifted around a bit. "Um. I bought this a couple weeks ago? So, would you-"

"Do you really need to ask, you spoon?" Dan laughed and moved to hug Phil tightly. "Yes, Jesus Christ."

"I love you loads."

"Love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

Post morning sex cuddles were great. Everything was a bit sticky and fuzzy, but it was also warm and peaceful and quiet.

"Dan, I want to shower. Move, please."

"Noo, I want to stay here and cuddle you longer," Dan whined, curling in closer.

"Hmm, guess I'll just have to tickle you then," Phil teased, running his hands over Dan's stomach before digging his fingers into his sides and tickling furiously.

"NO!" Dan squealed, squirming away and off of Phil.

Phil laughed and pressed a kiss to Dan's forehead before sliding out of the bed.

"You're welcome to join me," he flirted, adding a ridiculous wink.

Dan waggled his eyebrows but laughed and hopped up to join his fiancee anyways.


	21. Chapter 21

"DAN! Stop, stop! I'm about to die I have half a heart lef- I'm dead! You killed me!"

Dan didn't try very hard to stifle his laugh and instead just watched as Phil's items burned in the lava he'd poured on the roof of Phil's (unfortunately wooden) house.

"Aw, now my house is going to burn down. You're awful."

"Yeah, but you love me anyways."

"Dan, shut up, we're filming and it's your turn to edit."


End file.
